You can't start a fire without a Spark
by Milady29
Summary: Hallie Thomas is very professional when it comes to her career and she doesn't believe in love at first sight. But when a firefighter comes in after an accident on the job, those things are about to change. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chicago Fire characters!

* * *

><p>''It hurts.''<p>

''I know, you are an idiot.'' Andy shook his head as he walked into the ER with Matt after they had driven along with the ambulance, as Matt clenched his painful wrist. Sure, he knew it had not been the best idea trying to catch the heavy metal beam as it fell down, but he also knew it could have been bad when it had fallen down.

''I think it is broken.'' Matt gritted his teeth as they sat down in the waiting area after the triage, which had decided they could wait for a while and Matt laid arm on his knee as it was still hurting.

''Can he maybe get some painkillers?'' Andy walked to one of the nurses and Matt just try to keep his arm still as it didn't hurt that bad that way.

''No, they won't give you painkillers before they are sure it is broken. I am not saying I am a professional but even I can see you arm is broken.'' Andy shook his head, annoyed his friend had to be in pain.

Half an hour passed by and Matt's arm got really swollen and bruised when he was finally called.

''Matthew Casey?''

''Oh she is handsome, go get a boo boo kiss.'' Andy said as Matt stood up, walking after the young female doctor. ''My name is doctor Thomas.'' She stretched her hand out and Matt shook it awkwardly as his right arm was his wounded arm and she brought him to one of the empty beds and he sat down sideways on it.

''Can I call you Matthew?''

''Matt is okay too.'' He said and he wanted to face palm. She was a doctor, not one of his friends.

''Okay Matt, can you tell me what happened?'' She said as she carefully touched his wrist and he tried to stay manly by not giving away it hurt.

''We were out on a call and while me and another firefighter where securing the structure, one of the beams fell down and I tried to catch it.''

''Come, we will get some X-rays.'' She said friendly and he walked after her.

''Did you have X-rays before?''

''A couple of times, I am kind of an accident prone person.'' He said with a smirk and he laid his arm down. She turned it a little bit and he gritted his teeth, but didn't show anything to her. He waited as the pictures were made and they walked back to the ER, where he sat down on the bed again as she went to take a look at the picture.

He tried to hide his blush as Andy walked up to him.

''Just made pictures, shouldn't be long.'' He assured him and Andy nodded. ''But how is the doctor.''

''She is nice to me...and that is her job.'' Matt said but he felt his face turning red. He definitely thought doctor Thomas was attractive. Very attractive, but he also knew he wouldn't even make the slightest chance. She probably had a boyfriend anyway.

Andy walked away again as she approached again, winking at Matt and Matt looked at the female doctor as she walked towards him with the x-rays in her hand.

''Good and bad news, Matt.''

''Start with the bad news.'' He said as she sat down in front of him.

''Your arm is broken.''

Matt sighed, knowing he would be off work for a few weeks, which he hated especially now he had just moved from candidate to truck.

''But the good news is the bones are in the right position, so you won't need any surgery. A cast for five weeks should do it. Sorry, I guess no firefighter likes to hear that.''

He must have looked at her with a frowning, surprised expression because suddenly she pointed at his shirt.

''You are with the CFD, right?''

''Yeah.''

She started to cast his arm and Matt looked at her name tag. Hallie Thomas.

''Do you want a color of cast, red perhaps?'' She said, arching one eyebrow.

'''Nah, keep it natural.'' He laughed and she laughed as well.

''...maybe you can write your number on it then.'' He finally dared to say and he was afraid of her reaction but instead she just laughed again.

''What makes you think I am unprofessional enough to date patients.''

''Well, you have the duty to treat everybody, so that would mean you would be single your whole life.'' Matt said, smart and Hallie shrugged.

''You are right. But that doesn't mean you are getting my number.''

''...and if I break my other arm too?''

''You won't have a hand left to use a phone with.'' She teased him as she was done casting his arm. She grabbed the pen from her pocket and right before filling his papers she grabbed his other hand, writing a phone number on the back of his hand.

''The Navy pier is my favorite place in Chicago. Remember that.'' She said with a wink and she finished filling in his papers. Matt just smiled and thanked her as he walked back to Andy.

''Wait, Matthew!''

She followed him, holding a sling.

''Take this...and wear it to the date because I am a very professional doctor.'' She smirked as she helped him putting it on.

''Well, you are not that professional right now.'' He smiled and he walked back to his friend. She looked as the handsome firefighter left the ER. She never believed in love at first sight, but it had happened now. The firefighter had just lighted a spark in her heart.

* * *

><p>Laughing they walked over the pier together.<p>

''Do you want to get some ice cream?'' Matt offered, pointing at the small ice cream truck and Hallie nodded.

''So you also like ice cream.'' He said with a laugh as she nodded so excited.

''Yeah, especially with strawberry taste.''

''Hmmm...I am more fond of lemon ice cream.'' He said with smirk as they ordered their ice.

''Now I can't hold your hand.'' She pouted as she walked with the ice cream in her hand and he was using his left hand for his ice cream as well.

''Yeah you should have thought about that before you casted my arm.'' He said cheeky, with a wink as he enjoyed his ice cream and they sat down on a bench together, looking over the lake.

''You should have thought of that before you caught that beam.''

''Then I wouldn't have met you.'' He said with a smile, realizing he was probably being to smooth, but she seemed to like it.

''Oh and you mind that?'' She arched one eyebrow again and finished her ice cream.

''Maybe'' He teased her, also finishing his and he looked aside as she placed her hands between her knees and shivered. Slowly he took her hands and laid his hands over them, tenderly rubbing them with his left hand and she smiled. Slowly their heads came closer and their lips touched each other.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Sometimes. Just sometimes, my brains say: Do something else for a change. So I did, although this is actually the expended version of a small segment of my story 'Nothing Lasts Forever', it is kind of different though.<p>

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
